


I Like the Smell!

by Crazymgee



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Farting, M/M, Rimming, Scent Kink, Spit Kink, Underage Sex, Watersports, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymgee/pseuds/Crazymgee
Summary: Freddy kind of smells. Billy likes it.





	1. Chapter 1

Freddy has been told multiple times by people in the house that he kind of had a smell.

Billy was the only one who had never said anything about, as well as Darla, but that was probably just from how nice she was.

Billy, on the other hand, didn’t seem to have a reason why he wouldn’t say something.

The two were in their room, just hanging out. Freddy was reading a comic book with Billy right at his side, reading over his shoulder. Freddy hadn’t had a shower that day, but Billy was still right at his side, apparently not minding if Freddy’s smell had been less than desirable.

While they were sitting, Freddy heard Billy take a breath in through his nose. He immediately tensed up, expecting Billy to say something about his smell.

Billy said nothing. He didn’t move. He didn’t stop taking his breaths close to the smelly boy.

Freddy kept reading after he let himself relax next to Billy, but he found it hard to focus on the comic as his mind kept thinking about his smell and what Billy might think and how close Billy was at that moment.

Freddy closed the book.

Billy wrinkled his eyebrows. “What’s up? It seemed like we were getting to a good part.”

Freddy shook his head. “Do you... Do you think I smell?”

Billy scrunched his face up. “What?”

Freddy felt his face grow red, and he stood up quickly. “Nothing, it doesn’t matter. I’m just gonna go take a shower.”

As Freddy walked toward the door with his crutch, Billy reached out to grab his wrist.

“No, what’s up?” Billy said. “If you’ve got something on your mind like this, we should talk.”

Freddy sighed, then walked back to his seat. Billy sat in the spot he was just in, but sitting slightly further away than he had been.

“So, like, everyone in this house other than Darla has told me that I smell at some point. Even Pedro.” Freddy said, not making eye contact with Billy. “But you haven’t said anything about it. And then, I haven’t had a shower today. And we were just sitting close to each other just now. And I thought you might say something because typically everyone does.”

Billy shook his head. “I don’t mind the smell Freddy.”

Freddy looked up at Billy, shocked. “You what?”

Billy blushed. “I... I don’t mind it. Actually, I think I kinda like it. It reminds me of when I first got here and had a place to call home, I guess.”

Freddy was shocked, and his jaw dropped. “You... you like it?”

Billy shook his head, not meeting Freddy’s eyes. “Well... yeah. It’s your smell. It’s just comforting.”

Freddy shook his head too. “No, no, you don’t have to lie to me. I’m not gonna tell someone to kick you out if you don’t like that I smell.”

Bill raised his eyebrows. “I’m not lying! I really do like it, as embarrassing as you’re making it.”

Freddy watched him for a moment. “Prove it.”

“What?”

Freddy smiled, but then his face turned red. “If you like the smell, prove it.”

Billy rolled his eyes, but leaned in closer to Freddy anyway.

As Billy’s face got closer to his body, Freddy’s eyes widened.

Billy stopped a few inches away from Freddy’s chest, then breathed in through his nose, loud enough for Freddy to hear easily.

To prove that he really liked it, Billy stayed in that spot and inhaled multiple times, breathing in Freddy’s musk.

As Freddy watched Billy breathing in his smell, he felt his dick begin to harden up.

Billy pulled back after what seemed like an eternity of smelling Freddy’s stench. “Are you convinced?”

Freddy was unaware, but Billy has also begun to grow hard.

Freddy stayed quiet, but he wanted Billy to keep smelling him. Before he could censor himself, he was speaking. “I don’t think so, maybe try somewhere more... umm... potent?”

Billy wrinkled his brow, but agreed anyway. “Okay, where do you mean?”

Freddy looked away, his face growing red again. “Maybe, my armpit?” He asked, tentatively raising his arm up halfway.

Billy couldn’t believe this was really happening. “Okay.” He tried to sound nonchalant.

Freddy snapped his head back, not expecting the other boy to agree to it.

Billy leaned forward to stand up, pushing Freddy’s arm up high above his head. He could see Freddy’s slightly hairy pits barely showing as the boy’s sleeve rode up his arm. Billy licked his lips, which Freddy caught.

Freddy raised his eyebrows as he watched Billy’s tongue flick out.

Billy leaned in, putting his nose against Freddy’s arm where the sleeve’s opening was, so he would get the most smell from the pit. He waited for a moment, then inhaled deeply.

Billy immediately felt his cock harden to it’s full length inside his shorts as his nose filled with a musky scent that just screamed Freddy.

Billy inched his nose further, slipping it into Freddy’s sleeve. He could feel some of Freddy’s hairs tickle his nose, but he kept inhaling quickly.

“Wow, you really like my scent, don’t you?”

Billy pulled away to look at Freddy’s face, and saw the boy’s eyes glued to his crotch.

Billy looked down. He knew he was hard, but he didn’t realize it was that obvious.

“Shit, sorry. I’ll go.”

Freddy grabbed Billy’s arm as he tried to leave.

“Billy, I swear if you stop now, I’m gonna die.” Freddy turned Billy around. “I’m very hard right now, too.”

Billy looked down and saw a tent in Freddy’s shorts. As he looked back up to Freddy’s face, he saw him smirking.

“Now please, keep smelling.” Freddy lifted his arm again, exposing his armpit for Billy.

Billy looked at the pit for a couple seconds. “Can we take off your shirt?”

Freddy smiled, quickly pulling the hem of his shirt up. “Take off yours, too.”

Both boys ripped off their shirt, then Billy lifted Freddy’s arm, diving into his pit.

Billy pushed his nose right into the hair on Freddy’s pit, inhaling again.

Freddy sighed, then pulled Billy closer. “Sit on my lap.”

Billy smiled, still connected to Freddy’s pit. He moved, sitting down on Freddy’s lap, trying to ignore the bulge he felt against his ass. As he smelled Freddy’s pit, he had an idea, and flicked his tongue out against the pit.

“Did you just lick it?” Freddy asked, turning to watch.

Billy nodded quickly, then stuck his tongue out again, lapping upward along the length of Freddy’s pit.

Freddy moaned out as he watched the tongue run up his arm.

Billy smiled and pulled back.

“You like how it tastes?” Freddy asked, meeting Billy’s smile.

Billy nodded, then looked at Freddy’s other arm. “Can I do that one too?”

Freddy sat speechless for a moment. “Uhh...” He looked at the other boy. “Yeah... but first.” Freddy leaned forward, kissing Billy on the lips.

Billy moaned out as Freddy’s lips made contact with his. He quickly slipped his tongue into Freddy’s mouth.

Freddy raised his eyebrows as he realized that he was tasting his own pits on Billy’s tongue. At the thought, he thrusted his hips upward and moaned as he rubbed his bulge against Billy’s ass.

Billy pulled back from the kiss, surprised.

“Sorry, I-“

Freddy moaned out as Billy pushed his ass down against Freddy’s cock.

Billy kept grinding his ass down as he pushed up Freddy’s other arm to look at his pit.

Billy smirked to Freddy as he leaned down and immediately began lapping his tongue up against it.

“Fuck, Billy.” Freddy moaned out as he began thrusting up against Billy’s ass. He reached forward with his free arm, pulling Billy closer, making the boy grind against his stomach.

Billy moaned into Freddy’s pit as his crotch made contact with the boy’s stomach.

The two quickly began humping each other while Billy licked Freddy’s pit.

Freddy leaned over, attaching his lips to Billy’s neck.

As they kept humping and licking and sucking each other, they both felt themselves get close to their release.

“Freddy, I’m gonna cum.” Billy moaned into the pit.

“Me too.” Freddy began humping faster against Billy’s ass, creating friction against both of their dicks.

Billy pushed his face into Freddy’s neck as he started shooting cum into his boxer briefs.

Freddy reached down, putting both of his hands on Billy’s hips as he began to shoot his own load into his boxers.

As the two came down from their orgasms, they leaned into each other. Billy recovered first.

“Maybe next time we could take off our pants and underwear?”

Freddy smiled but felt his heart leap. “Next time?”

Billy raised his eyebrows. “Duh, now that I’ve gotten to really smell you, I’m not gonna let that go.”

Freddy shook his head. “Well, I’ve got other places you could smell.”

Billy smirked, then leaned in to press a quick kiss to Freddy’s lips. “Oh yeah? I can think of some places. Where were you thinking?”

Freddy met Billy’s smirk. “Well, my ass and my feet both get pretty smelly.”

Billy’s eyes darkened.

“Just tell me when.”


	2. Chapter 2

The day after Billy had smelled and licked on Freddy’s armpits, Freddy made sure to not get a shower again. He didn’t want that to become a habit, but he wanted to make sure Billy wanted to keep smelling him.

The two boys went to their room that night, but neither of them made any move to start something.

Freddy was soon thinking that he had been deluding himself.

“I’m gonna go to bed.”

Freddy climbed into his bed, pulling of his shirt and shorts.

“Already?” Billy asked, watching the boy.

“Yeah, I’m tired.” Freddy sighed. He started thinking about how he probably shouldn’t have skipped a shower again, that he might be too smelly.

He turned over, laying on his stomach, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When Freddy woke up, he felt cool air on his back. He reached a hand down to pull a blanket up, but he didn’t grab one.

Then he heard a sharp inhale.

“Billy?” Freddy asked sleepily, turning his head.

Freddy saw Billy straddling his legs. And Billy had his face right above Freddy’s ass.

“Hey, umm...” Billy trailed off. “I caught a whiff as I was getting ready to go to bed, and I couldn’t help myself.”

That’s when Freddy realized that he was only wearing boxers, and Billy was only wearing his boxer briefs.

Freddy moaned, grinding his crotch against his bed. After rutting against the bed, he pushed his ass back, up toward Billy’s face.

Billy kept his face in place as Freddy moved, which caused Billy’s nose to press against Freddy’s boxers.

As Billy took another breath in, he pushed his face forward until his nose met Freddy’s ass under the material of the boxers.

Freddy moaned. “Keep smelling.”

Billy immediately complied, taking in deep inhales quickly, breathing in his nose and out his mouth.

Billy pulled back from Freddy’s ass slightly. “Fuck, when was your last shower?”

Freddy was quiet for a moment. “I haven’t had one today?”

Billy smirked in disbelief. “Did you have one last night after we did stuff?”

Freddy shook his head quickly. “No. Is that gross?”

Billy laughed. “It probably should be, but,” Billy leaned over, breathing deeply against Freddy’s boxers, “it smells so fucking good.”

Billy reached up and slipped his fingers under Freddy’s waistband. “Can I?”

Freddy nodded. “Go ahead.” He lifted his hips up off the bed.

Billy pulled down the boxers, exposing Freddy’s surprisingly hairy ass.

Freddy watched as Billy flicked his tongue out to wet his lips.

Freddy smirked and pushed his ass backward, this time skin meeting skin as Billy’s face pressed between Freddy’s ass cheeks.

Billy let out a moan against Freddy’s hairy ass and realized what exactly was going on. Realized that his face was pressed into Freddy’s ass, with his mouth and nose up against Freddy’s hairy hole.

Billy shuddered,

“Hey, are you good back-“

Billy swiped his tongue up along Freddy’s ass, from the boy’s taint up.

Freddy moaned out. “Fuck, Billy. That feels good.”

Billy smirked, then pressed his nose against Freddy’s hairy hole, breathing in the boy’s musk.

Freddy spread his legs as he felt his hole being touched. “I really liked your tongue...”

Billy smiled, flicking his tongue out at Freddy’s hole, then lapping against the hole. Billy moaned, savoring the sweaty and musky taste.

“Fuck, Billy.” Freddy reached a hand back to rake his fingers through Billy’s hair, pulling the boy’s face closer to his ass.

Billy put both of his hands on Freddy’s hips, then pulled both back while pushing his tongue forward, slipping it inside Freddy.

“Oh my god, Billy! Is your tongue inside me? It feels like it’s inside me.” Freddy rambled out.

Billy didn’t say anything as he reached under Freddy’s legs and wrapped his hand around the boy’s cock.

“Batson, I swear you’ll be the death of me.”

Billy hummed in delight as he began pushing his tongue in and out of Freddy’s hole, while jerking the boy off.

Freddy moaned out as he was being worked. “Finger.”

Billy pulled his tongue out. “What was that?” He spoke in between inhales of the sweaty ass.

Freddy sighed, looking over his shoulder. “Finger me.”

Billy smiled, then put one hand under Freddy onto the boy’s chest. Before Freddy could realize what was happening, Billy flipped him over onto his back.

Billy quickly pulled Freddy’s boxers all the way off, then spread Freddy’s legs to show his hole.

“You’re fucking hot, Freddy.”

Freddy blushed, thankful that it was darker in the room. “Well that’s nice to hear. I thought you only wanted me for my smell.”

Billy smirked at the boy. “The smell is just a nice perk.”

“Oh yeah? Well-“

Freddy stopped talking as Billy’s face quickly moved down toward his hard dick. He was surprised when the boy kept moving and nestled his nose under his balls, sniffing.

“Didn’t I ask you to finger me?” Freddy snarked.

Billy kept inhaling the scent wafting off Freddy’s hairy balls as he brought a finger to Freddy’s spit-slicked hole, quickly sheathing it into the boy’s ass.

“Fuck, Billy? You do know your finger is longer than your tongue, right?” Freddy asked, turning into a moaning mess and sweating as Billy started fucking his finger in and out of Billy’s hole.

Billy began licking up Freddy’s taint up to the boy’s balls, enjoying the sweaty taste coming from the hair.

“Billy, kiss me.” Freddy moaned as he spread his legs wider.

Billy smiled, backing up slightly to look in Freddy’s eyes.

Freddy blushed harshly. “I mean... if you want.”

Billy leaned forward. “Freddy, my finger is in your ass. I don’t think it’s too awkward for me to kiss you.”

“Yeah, but-“

Billy connected their lips, slipping his tongue into Freddy’s mouth.

Freddy moaned at his musky taste on Billy’s tongue. He swore that the boy could do this over and over again forever, and he’d never get used to it.

Freddy quickly realized that he had Billy’s tongue in his mouth and Billy’s finger in his hole. He moaned, thrusting up, pushing his cock up against Billy’s arm, which was at an awkward angle because the boy wanted to keep a finger inside Freddy.

Billy pulled away from the kiss, spit falling from his lip as they broke apart.

Freddy eyes locked onto the spit as he watched Billy catch it.

“Sorry, here.” Billy wiped the spit on his boxer briefs.

Freddy hesitated, but really wanted to ask. “Could you spit in my mouth?”

Billy stopped, shocked at the question.

“I shouldn’t have asked, nevermind. That’s really weird.” Freddy looked away.

Bill stopped him. “Freddy, I have spent the last two days smelling you because you haven’t showered. I’d say that’s also pretty weird, but I think it’s hot as fuck. So...”

Freddy watched as Billy brought his free hand up to pull at Freddy’s bottom lip, pulling his mouth open.

Billy spit lightly, letting a line of drool fall from his lips down into Freddy’s open mouth.

Freddy closed his mouth once the spit landed on his tongue, then swallowed it down. “You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Billy smiled. “You want more?”

Freddy’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Billy laughed lightly. “Yeah, I haven’t really stopped smelling your sweaty body yet, have I? If you like my spit, I’d figure you’d want more.”

Freddy smirked, opening his mouth.

Billy was a little more aggressive with this one, quickly gathering saliva in his mouth, then spitting it out into Freddy’s mouth.

Freddy left the spit on his tongue, keeping his mouth open. He gave Billy a look of want.

Billy smirked. “Fuck, okay.”

Billy spit a few more times into Freddy’s mouth before the boy swallowed it down.

“I don’t have any more for you, Freddy. But during all of that, I did manage to get another finger in your hole.”

“Really? I didn’t notice.” Thinking about it now, Freddy felt that his hole was fuller than it had been. He tried rocking his ass down, feeling the fingers catch on his prostate inside him.

Freddy threw his head back. “Fuck.”

Billy smirked, pushing his fingers up into Freddy’s prostate. “We’re pretty nasty, aren’t we?”

Freddy moaned, unable to think clearly. “Don’t care, fuck my hole.”

“What? Like...” Billy’s eyes widened.

“Like with your fingers or your cock, I don’t care.” Freddy tried to sound nonchalant, but his face grew red.

Billy looked into Freddy’s eyes. “I’d like to, if you want me to.”

Freddy widened his legs again. “I want you to.”

Billy pulled the front of his boxer briefs down, finally releasing his hard cock, which smacked against Freddy’s balls.

The two moaned as their cocks made contact.

Billy smiled, lining his cock up with Freddy’s still moist hole.

“You ready?”

Freddy nodded quickly, knowing he wouldn’t last long.

Billy pushed in slowly.

The two moaned out as Billy’s hips met Freddy’s ass.

“Fuck, Billy. How big are you?” Freddy moaned, sweating bullets.

“Five and a half inches? Why?”

“Feels huge.”

“Well it’s in your ass, of course it does.” Billy smirked.

“How big are you when you’re super?” Freddy smiled, his eyes darkening.

Billy thrusted quickly. “Not sure, why? You wanna find out?”

Freddy turned into a moaning mess as Billy started fucking into his ass. “M- maybe?”

Billy pointed his cock upward, fucking into Freddy’s prostate.

Freddy reached down to jerk his cock, but Billy smacked his hand away, grabbing the cock in his own hand.

“Billy, I’m close.” Freddy moaned out.

“Me too.” Billy fucked hard, then pulled Freddy’s arm above his head. He pushed his head into Freddy’s armpit, taking in deep whiffs as he began to release his jizz into Freddy’s hole.

As Billy rode his orgasm inside Freddy, he opened Freddy’s mouth, spitting into it quickly.

Freddy moaned as Billy’s saliva shot into his mouth. He could taste Billy as well as his armpit musk in the saliva. All while cum was shooting deep inside him.

Overwhelmed, Freddy began to shoot cum up on his chest and stomach.

Billy collapsed on top of Freddy.

“Do not take a shower tomorrow.” Billy commanded.

Freddy swallowed, knowing that he wouldn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has both a piss kink and farting kink in it. If you’re not into that, don’t read.

“Look, Billy, I want to ask you about something.” Freddy looked down as the two of them were laying next to each other on his bed.

The two boys had been fooling around for a few weeks now, getting used to their kinks.

Billy turned, laying one of his arms across Freddy. “What’s up?”

“Well...” Freddy paused. “You know how we’ve been trying more things, like, with sex?”

Billy nodded, then jokingly poked his tongue into Freddy’s armpit.

Freddy smiled at the motion, but his face grew serious again. “But really, there’s been some other... things. That I want to try.”

Billy shifted, rolling onto his side as he moved closer to Freddy. He laid his head down on Freddy’s chest. “Hey, whatever you’re thinking is probably fine. I’m not gonna freak out on you.”

Freddy shook his head slightly. “Like, what I’m talking about is... weird.”

Billy raised one eyebrow. “Dude. I get off on smelling your sweaty pits, feet, and ass. I think that’s pretty weird.”

“Yeah, but-“

“Plus, there’s your spit kink, which is super hot. Watching you swallow my spit is-“

“Billy. Please let me finish.” Freddy said, interrupting.

Billy looked over and realized how nervous Freddy was. “Hey, I promise I’m not gonna think it’s too weird.”

Freddy nodded, then took a deep breath. “I want you to try pissing on me.”

Billy raised both his eyebrows. “Oh.”

Freddy shook his head quickly. “Sorry, forget about it. That’s, like, really weird and we don’t need to talk about it.”

“Hey, I didn’t say no.” Billy said. “I may be a little surprised, but I mean, why not try it?”

Freddy just stared at him. “Really?”

Billy nodded. “Yeah, I mean, it’s definitely not the grossest thing we’ve done. Well, umm... maybe not the grossest thing I’ve done.” Billy gives a light chuckle, now nervous himself.

“What do you mean?”

Billy blushed. “Okay, well I have to tell you that there’s something kinda gross I like too. And I’ve tried it a couple times with you already, you just don’t really know.” Billy watched Freddy’s face as he spoke. “So, you know how recently when I fuck you, I’ve been pulling all the way out, then pushing back in?”

Freddy nodded.

“Well, the reason why is because after... when you’re asleep... you fart a lot from all the air I’ve pushed into you.” Billy finished, his face bright red.

Freddy wrinkled his eyebrows. “You... made me fart?”

Billy nodded. “You’d fall asleep, and I’d roll you onto your stomach, then I’d push my nose against your hole and wait for you to fart.”

“You,” Freddy paused, “like smelling my farts?”

Billy nodded. “Hey! You want me to piss on you. Don’t laugh at it.”

“I wasn’t laughing, I’m just surprised. Though I will say, I may also want you to piss in my mouth too.” Freddy said, smirking.

“Yeah? You wanna try swallowing it?” Billy said, matching Freddy’s smirk.

Freddy’s eyes glazed over. “I mean, if you want me to.”

Billy noticed how interested Freddy was at the idea and stood up quickly, pulling on Freddy’s arm. “You’re lucky I don’t take a leak right here for you.” He laughed, helping the boy stand up. “But we should probably do this in the shower.”

“Wait, now?” Freddy asked.

Billy nodded. “No one’s home. And I’ll just go down a glass or two of water.”

“No, we don’t have to right now.” Freddy said as Billy was already walking toward the door.

Billy stopped at the frame of the door and turned to look back at his boyfriend/brother/they-weren’t-exactly-sure-what-they-were-anymore. “Look, how long have you had this pissing fantasy?”

Freddy’s face grew red. “I mean, I’m not sure, but I’ve been interested in it since I found stuff about it.”

Billy nodded. “And how thirsty are you right now?”

Freddy looked down as he started playing with his fingers. “I’m pretty thirsty. But, like, I could just have a glass of water.”

“You will have a glass of water.” Billy smirked mischievously. “I’m just going to drink it first. Now go get in the shower, I’ll join you in a second.”

Freddy watched as the other boy ran from the room to get some water. He slowly stood, then used his crutch to get himself to the bathroom. Freddy quickly made a few choices, pulling off his shirt and pants, then his underwear as well. He took a step into the shower, stark naked.

Billy walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. “I just drank two glasses of water.” He turned around, looking at the naked boy in the shower. “And you’re already naked.” Billy smirked. “So, uhh, how do you wanna do this?”

Freddy raised his eyebrows. “Do you already have to go?”

Billy shrugged. “I mean, kinda yeah. I haven’t gone for a while, and I just drank some water. So we could try this again later, if I have to piss before everyone gets home.”

Freddy nodded quietly.

“Everything okay?” Billy asked, walking over next to the shower. He reached out, touching Freddy’s arm. “You still want to try it?”

Freddy nodded slowly. “Yeah, it’s just... I’ve been wanting to try this for so long, and I’m afraid I’ll hate it, or that I’ll love it, and you’ll end up thinking it’s really gross. I just...”

Billy leaned over, kissing Freddy’s temple. “You’re thinking too much. Let me ask you a few questions.”

Freddy turned toward Billy, waiting.

“First, do you want me to piss on you?” Billy asked bluntly.

Freddy nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay. Second, if one of us doesn’t like it, do you think it’ll ruin things between us?”

Freddy shook his head. “No.”

“Good, because it won’t. And third, do you think either of us will hate this, or do you think we’ll love it?”

Freddy looked down. “I mean, looking at all the other stuff we do, I’d think we might both like it.”

Billy nodded. “Okay, then how do you want me to piss on you?” He asked, pulling his shorts and underwear down in one swift motion downward.

Freddy got down on his knees as Billy pulled off his own shirt and stepped into the shower.

“Okay, again, how do you wanna do this?” Billy asked, his soft dick pointing toward Freddy.

Freddy didn’t say anything for a moment. He hesitated before leaning forward, wrapping his lips around Billy’s cock.

Billy raised his eyebrows as he looked down to meet Freddy’s eyes. “Right into your mouth?”

Freddy nodded around Billy’s cock.

Billy took a deep breath, then released his stream of piss.

Freddy flinched as the bitter taste flooded his mouth, but he quickly swallowed down a mouthful of Billy’s piss, only to have his mouth completely filled again.

Freddy tried to keep up with swallowing Billy’s warm piss, but the liquid began to spill out of his mouth, and Freddy decided to pull back. He swallowed the rest of the piss in his mouth as Billy kept pissing onto his chest.

Freddy moaned as he reached down for his hard cock, jerking it quickly. “Could you aim for my... uhh...” Freddy gestured down toward his cock.

Billy smirked, starting to get into it as he aimed his stream down, hitting Freddy’s hard cock.

Freddy arched his back as he felt the warm piss hit his sensitive dick. He pulled his hand away, letting the liquid spread over his lap.

Billy took a step forward, causing his stream to hit Freddy’s face. “Can you put it in your mouth again?”

Freddy smiled, surging forward to take Billy into his mouth again. He swallowed down the piss as he felt the stream begin to weaken.

As the stream slowed, Freddy had an easier time swallowing all of it.

Billy moaned as he felt Freddy’s mouth tighten up with each swallow. Soon, his dick began to harden up in the boy’s mouth, and he started to thrust forward lightly.

Freddy let the last of the piss down his throat as he felt Billy pushing into his mouth. He smiled, reaching for Billy’s hands, placing them on the back of his head.

Billy smirked as he started thrusting harder into Freddy’s warm mouth. “God, my piss makes you smell so dirty.”

Freddy pulled off of Billy’s cock, reaching up to jerk it. “You like it?”

Billy leaned down. “Fuck yes.” He immediately caught Freddy’s lips in a kiss, tasting the bitterness from his piss still in Freddy’s mouth.

The two moaned as they swapped their spit. Billy pulled back, using one hand to hold Freddy’s jaw open, then he quickly spit into the boy’s mouth.

Freddy moaned, swallowing the spit down. “Umm, if you want, we can do the farting stuff too?”

Billy smiled. “Yeah?”

Freddy nodded. “I’d like to be awake for it, see what it’s like.”

Billy pulled Freddy up. “I’d rather do it in our room.”

Freddy turned to turn on the shower. “Just let me wash this piss off.”

Billy caught his hand. “No, just towel off. I wanna smell it on you.”

Freddy raised his eyebrows. “Damn, okay.” He took a towel, drying himself off and then throwing it down on the floor to wash later.

As Freddy followed Billy to their room, both of them naked with bouncing dicks as they walked, he asked Billy a question. “So how are we gonna make me fart?”

Billy smirked and looked over his shoulder at the other boy. “The same way I’ve already done it.” He gave Freddy’s ass a quick smack as they walked into their room.

Billy jumped down onto Freddy’s bed, his dick pointing straight up into the air. “This is how we make you fart.” He said, pointing at it, smiling.

Freddy blushed and shook his head. “Okay you horny bastard.” He laid down next to Billy, pulling his legs up, showing his hole.

Billy leaned over and took a deep inhale of Freddy’s hole. “Fuck babe, I’m so ready for this.” He prodded his tongue at Freddy’s hole to find it already somewhat loose due to having sex at least once a day for the past few weeks.

Freddy let out a moan. “Don’t tease me so much Billy.”

Billy shook his head and quickly pushed two fingers into the boy. “You’re so needy.” He said smirking.

Freddy moaned loudly, shaking at the sudden invasion. “Fuck Billy more.”

Billy slid a third finger in on the next thrust. “Let’s go ahead and get some air in there.” He started pulling his fingers all the way out between each push in.

Freddy began moaning loudly each time his hole closed around emptiness and got filled by Billy’s fingers.

Smirking, Billy kissed the inside of Freddy’s leg. “You’re doing so good,” he moaned out as he nipped at the leg. “Why don’t we see how good you take my cock instead?”

Freddy laughed lightly. “Like you haven’t had it in me as much as possible recently.” He quipped.

Billy shook his head. “You’re being really sassy, bro.”

Freddy scrunched up his face. “Ew, please don’t call me that. Especially when you’ve got fingers inside me.”

Billy chuckled, pulling his fingers out. “Yep. Sassy.” He leveled his head with Freddy’s, lining his dick up to Freddy’s hole. “Mouth. Open.”

Freddy responded quickly by opening his mouth while Billy gathered saliva in his own mouth. Billy spit out his saliva right into Freddy’s mouth. Freddy let out a deep moan as he swallowed the spit.

Billy smirked, and in one swift motion, buried his dick inside Freddy.

“Oh fuck Billy.” Freddy wrapped his arms around Billy, pulling the other boy down into him.

Billy kissed Freddy’s chest and moved his mouth up to Freddy’s armpit, seeking the boy’s musk.

Freddy moaned as Billy’s dick filled him up over and over, pulling all the way out before opening him up again.

As he forced his dick into Freddy over and over, Billy began licking at Freddy’s armpit. “Freddy, you smell so good. The piss smells great on you.”

Freddy felt himself get even hornier, reaching down to tug on his dick. “Did you really like it that much?”

Billy nodded, speaking between thrusts. “Yes, it was so hot. I think I wanna try something with it later.”

Freddy moaned. “Oh yeah? What are you thinking?”

Billy gave a smirk. “I’ll make it a surprise for you.” He pulled his dick out of Freddy. “That should be good, and I really don’t wanna cum before I sniff your farts.”

Freddy chuckled at that. “God, how are we so gross.”

Billy laughed. “Who knows, but I’m really excited that you actually wanna do it with me.”

Freddy took Billy’s hand. “Of course. I was surprised you wanted to piss on me.” He shook his head slowly. “But how do you want it, because I can already feel it coming.”

“Oh!” Billy laid back quickly. “I really want to try it with you sitting on my face.” He said, blushing at the end of him speaking.

Freddy laughed at him. “Okay.” He turned his back to Billy’s face as he straddled the other boy’s chest. Then Freddy slowly backed up until his hole rested right above Billy’s mouth and nose.

“Fuck, Freddy.” Billy licked at Freddy’s hole quickly.

Freddy shuddered, and as he shook he released his first fart onto Billy’s face.

Billy wanted to moan but stopped himself to quickly press his nose to Freddy’s hole and inhale. He then let out an exhale that tickled Freddy’s balls.

“How is that?” Freddy asked, afraid that he should stop.

Billy didn’t respond, caught up with breathing in deep, trying to smell it all.

Freddy began to move. “Billy do you want me to stop?”

Billy grabbed Freddy’s hips, pulling him back down. “No. Sorry, I was distracted. Whatever you do, don’t stop.”

Freddy nodded even though Billy couldn’t see him. “I think another one is coming.”

Billy pressed his nose to Freddy’s hole, waiting. After a few seconds, Freddy let out another fart. Billy quickly inhaled and exhaled, trying to catch all of it.

Freddy moaned at the tickling sensation of Billy’s nose against his hole. As he looked down, he realized how hard the two of them still were.

Billy swiped his tongue out against Freddy’s hole, trying to push it open to let more air out. As he began to rim the boy, he felt his own dick wrapped with warmth. Billy realized that Freddy was now bent over, sucking him.

Billy let out a moan. “Freddy, you are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Freddy pulled off of his dick with a pop. “Save the sentimental shit for after we cum. Don’t get me wrong, I love hearing it, it’s just that I’m literally farting on your face and it’s probably not the time.”

As Billy was about to respond, Freddy farted again, cutting him off. Billy pushes his nose back to Freddy’s hole, sniffing it.

Freddy moaned. “I think that might be it for now.”

Billy groaned. “Okay, but can we do it again?”

Freddy shook his head laughing. “When have we ever done something just once?”


End file.
